1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a solar collector, and particularly to a solar collector of compact and highly efficient construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic problem encountered with the collection of solar energy is the surface areas which the collectors must occupy in order to collect sufficient energy to perform residential heating and similar functions. Various collector constructions have been proposed in order to decrease the required surface area, while simultaneously making the heat transfer operation more efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,644, issued June 7, 1966, to F. G. Thannhauser, discloses a thermosyphon solar heat cell formed by a coil in the configuration of an inverted frustum of a cone, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,205, issued Dec. 21, 1976, to R. L. Scragg, et al., discloses a solar reactor steam generator method and apparatus which employs a conical reflector in the bottom thereof to insure good distribution of radiation to an associated collector coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,314, issued Mar. 29, 1977, to T. L. Newton, discloses a solar energy collector panel constructed around a coil in the form of a flat spiral, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,077, issued June 14, 1977, to J. Gorniak, discloses a solar energy collector constructed around an inverted pyramid.